Handsome Neighbor I Ever Have
by Neko Nichibana
Summary: Hinata punya tetangga baru / "M-Memang boleh a-aku belajar di sini?" / "Kau ini sebenarnya anak yang pintar, bukan?" / "...Suki..." / AU, NaruHina story, ONESHOOT/Hope you like it/R&R please...


Jemari-jemari mungil milik seorang gadis remaja SMA sedang menari indah di atas salah satu ponsel pintar. Gadis tersebut terlalu fokus pada kegiatannya, hingga tak menyadari beberapa kegaduhan di luar sana. Ekspresi gadis itu juga tergolong serius. Jika kita intip bersama-sama tentang apa yang dilakukan gadis itu, maka akan kita ketahui jika ternyata gadis itu sedang memainkan sebuah game. Ya, salah satu game yang paling _ngehits_ dikalangan anak muda. Game sejenis monopoli namun lebih simpel permainannya. Ketika dia hampir selesai dengan babak permainannya, suara ribut-ribut di luar sana semakin terdengar. Muncul perempatan tanda emosi di dahi gadis itu. Hingga terdengar suara seperti barang pecah belah, barulah membuat kesabaran gadis itu meluap.

"Siapa sih yang ribut-ribut diluar?! Ganggu orang aja!" Gadis itu menggerutu pelan.

Perlahan gadis itu meninggalkan ponsel pintarnya dan berjalan mendekati jendela kamar. Manik indah bulannya melihat bahwa rumah kosong di samping rumahnya kini ramai dengan lalu lalang beberapa orang. Gadis tersebut memperhatikan kegiatan orang-orang itu lebih seksama. Beberapa kardus besar diangkat dari dalam truk dan dimasukkan ke dalam rumah. Satu hal yang membuat gadis itu mengangguk paham. Rumah di sebelahnya telah berpenghuni. Yang artinya ia kini memiliki tetangga baru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Handsome Neighbor I Ever Have**

**.**

**Story By : Neko Nichibana**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Comedy (Little)**

**.**

**Pairing : Hyuuga Hinata x Namikaze Naruto**

**.**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, TYPO, ALUR CEPAT, ONE SHOOT, HINATA'S OOC, NARUTO'S OOC, SMART NARU, dll…**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KEDIAMAN HYUUGA, 06.55 A.M.**

**.**

"Okaa-san, aku berangkat dulu!" Seorang gadis dengan surai indigo yang dibiarkan berkibar segera melahap _sandwich_ dan menegak segelas susu.

"Tunggu, Hinata-chan…" Wanita paruh baya tersebut memanggilnya dari arah dapur.

"Ya?" Gadis bernama Hinata tersebut menengok dan menatap wanita tadi yang ternyata adalah ibunya.

"Nanti sepulang sekolah, tolong antarkan kue ini pada tetangga baru kita, ya!" Pinta ibunya.

"Hmm…" Hinata bergumam lirih. "Baiklah!" Ujarnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau boleh berangkat…"

"Hai! Ittekimasu!"

Inilah dia, Hyuuga Hinata, gadis remaja yang tengah memasuki tahun ketiga di tingkat SMA. Putri kedua dari keluarga Hyuuga. Gadis dengan penampilan yang sederhana, namun memukau bagi beberapa orang yang mungkin pertama kali melihatnya. Hinata memiliki manik amethyst secantik bulan. Surai indigo yang lurus dan berkilauan. Dan suara lembut bak Yamato Nadeshiko. Gadis periang ini adalah salah satu gadis cantik dan tergolong ke dalam siswi berprestasi di SMA Konoha. Sifatnya yang supel dan baik hati tentu saja membuat semua orang menyukainya. Meski begitu tak banyak juga orang yang iri dengan gadis satu itu. Namun, bagi Hinata, ia tidak terlalu mengambil pusing jika ada orang yang tidak menyukainya ataupun membencinya.

Hal ini dapat dilihat sekarang, ia sedang berjalan di lorong sekolah dan bersiap untuk memasuki kelasnya yang berada di ujung. Sepanjang ia berjalan, tatapan sirik dan bisik-bisik kecil dari beberapa gadis membuatnya merasa kurang nyaman. Dan mungkin ini adalah hari keberuntungannya atau bukan, tetapi kedatangan salah satu sahabatnya membuatnya merasa lega.

"Yahooo~.. Hinata-chan!" Seorang gadis bersurai kuning berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ino-chan!" Hinata membalas.

"Ayo masuk kelas!" Ino segera saja menarik tangan Hinata untuk mengikutinya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata, gadis bersurai kuning tersebut sempat memberikan _deathglare_ pada gadis-gadis yang sirik tadi.

Kini keduanya sudah memasuki kelas dan berjalan ke bangku mereka berdua, yang kebetulan berdekatan.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, kudengar katanya kau mempunyai tetangga baru ya?" Ino membuka obrolan ketika mereka sudah duduk.

"Uhm." Hinata mengangguk. "Mereka baru saja pindah ke rumah sebelah kemarin." Tambahnya dan mengeluarkan salah satu buku catatan.

"Waaah… Kau sudah berkunjung?"

"Belum. Nanti sore mungkin aku baru berkunjung. Sekalian mengantarkan kue buatan Kaa-san!" Hinata memandang Ino.

"Hmm… Hei, kudengar yang menjadi tetanggamu itu anak SMA loh…" Ino mulai menggosip.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Hinata justru balik bertanya.

"Ah, kau ini! Masa kau tidak tahu tetanggamu sendiri seperti apa?!" Ino sewot.

"'Kan sudah kubilang aku belum berkunjung ke rumahnya. Jadi aku tidak tahu rupa tetanggaku itu seperti apa…" Hinata ganti sewot.

"Yeee… Tidak perlu sewot juga dong!" Ino memanyunkan bibir.

"Tapi, kau tahu darimana kalau tetanggaku itu murid SMA?"

"Ah, itu–"

**TENG TENG TENG…**

Dan tanda berupa bel sekolah yang berbunyi menghentikan aktivitas menggosip mereka. Sebenarnya, Hinata masih penasaran dengan cerita Ino, namun gadis itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya lebih jauh ketika salah satu guru mereka mulai memasuki ruang kelas. Alhasil, Hinata pun hanya mengendikkan bahu dan mengikuti pelajaran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KEDIAMAN HYUUGA DAN KEDIAMAN NAMIKAZE, 15.00 P.M.**

**.**

"Ingat! Berikan kuenya dengan bersikaplah sopan, Hinata-chan!"

"Hai, hai… Ittekimasu!"

Hinata yang membawa sebuah bungkusan berisi kue, segera membuka pintu rumahnya. Kali ini ia akan mengantarkan kue yang seperti ibunya perintahkan. Hinata sempat menengok kediaman baru milik tetangganya itu. Dilihat dari luar, rumah itu tampak sangat sepi. Hinata sempat berpikir mungkin tetangga barunya itu pasti sedang keluar. Tapi, melihat kue yang ada di tangannya, Hinata tentu saja tidak bisa kembali pulang begitu saja dan berbohong pada ibunya. Dengan sedikit rasa was-was, gadis itu mulai melangkah memasuki perkarangan rumah tetangganya.

Salah satu tangannya memencet tombol bel yang tertera di sebelah pintu. Cukup lama ia berdiri untuk menunggu si pemilik rumah membukakan pintu.

'Lama sekali….' Ia membatin.

**KLEK!**

Tak lama pintu terbuka.

Sesosok laki-laki muda berdiri dibalik pintu tersebut. Pemuda yang tinggi jangkung serta memiliki paras yang tampan. Surai kekuningan namun tertata tidak rapi. Manik indah sebiru lautan. Serta hidung mancung dan rahang penuh ketegasan. Hinata sempat terpana dengan rupa laki-laki tersebut. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat sosok laki-laki setampan itu. Sebelumnya, ia hanya melihat wajah sederhana dan biasa saja yang dimiliki oleh teman-teman sekolahnya. Tapi ini berbeda. Pemuda di depannya mampu menghipnotis amethystnya untuk terus memandang pemuda tersebut tanpa kedip. Ooh… Betapa tampannya makhluk ciptaan Kami-sama ini.

"Heeei…~"

Lambaian tangan dari pemuda tersebut sukses membuat Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya. Dengan cepat Hinata mengerjapkan matanya. Malu karena tertangkap basah mengagumi sosok laki-laki di depannya. Ia pun merasakan wajahnya mulai memanas. Degup jantungnya juga berdetak sangat cepat. Ini adalah hal asing yang pernah dirasakan oleh Hinata. Ia teringat oleh salah satu buku bacaan yang pernah ia pinjam dari perpustakaan. Tanda-tanda seperti yang sedang dialami Hinata ini tergolong dalam bentuk perasaan menyukai seseorang. Lebih tepatnya adalah _love at first sight_ alias cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"S-Selamat s-sore." Hinata tergugup. "I-Ini!" Dengan cepat ia menyodorkan bungkusan kue buatan ibunya.

"Hm, maaf tapi kau siapa?" Lelaki itu menggaruk kepalanya tak gatal. Dan kemudian menerima kue dari Hinata.

"A-Aku… H-Hyuuga… H-Hyuuga H-Hinata." Hinata berucap sambil menunduk. Tak kuat jika harus lama-lama menatap laki-laki di depannya.

"Ooh… Kau dari kediaman Hyuuga, ya?" Lelaki itu tampak girang. "Perkenalkan aku Namikaze Naruto. Em, cukup panggil aku Naruto saja, ya!" Lelaki tersebut lantas menyodorkan salah satu tangannya yang kosong untuk berjabat tangan dengan Hinata.

Hinata membalas dengan kembali menjabat tangan Naruto. Dapat ia rasakan tangan lelaki itu terasa hangat. Tangan yang cukup berotot dan besar. Hinata merasakan tangannya seolah-olah tenggelam ketika mereka saling menjabat.

"Em, mau mampir sebentar? Kurasa aku punya secangkir coklat hangat di dalam…"

"T-Tentu saja…"

Hinata pun menerima tawaran Naruto. Gadis itu lantas memasuki rumah tempat tinggal Naruto. Dapat ia lihat beberapa barang masih terlihat berantakan. Naruto yang melihat Hinata sedikit kurang nyaman itu hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Maaf ya, aku masih belum merapikan semuanya…" Naruto menaruh kue tadi di atas meja makan. "Duduklah di sini. Sofanya masih belum kubersihkan dari debu!" Naruto menunjuk salah satu kursi di sebelahnya.

"U-Uhm…" Hinata menurut dan mengambil salah satu kursi yang kosong.

Masih dengan menelusuri seluruh ruangan, Hinata lantas berpikir betapa sepinya rumah Naruto itu. Melihat laki-laki di depannya yang cukup sibuk dengan secangkir coklat hangat dan kopi, membuat Hinata memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"K-Kemana orang tuamu?"

"Orang tuaku?" Naruto sedikit menoleh. "Mereka ada di Kyoto. Aku tinggal sendirian di sini."

"W-Wah…"

"Kenapa?" Kali ini dia menatap Hinata.

"Kau siswa SMA dan tinggal sendirian–"

"WOW WOW WOW…!" Naruto memotong ucapan Hinata yang belum selesai. "Siswa SMA?" Lelaki itu justru mengungkapkan pertanyaan.

"Ya…?" Hinata menatapnya heran. "Kau memang masih pelajar SMA 'kan?" Ia pun bertanya.

"Waaah…" Naruto menghela nafas. "Apa aku terlihat masih sangat muda di matamu? Aku ini mahasiswa, Hyuuga-san. Aku bukan siswa SMA lagi!" Ia terkekeh pelan.

"EEEEEEHHH?!" Hinata menatap tak percaya. "T-Tapi yang kudengar…"

"Kau mendengar darimana jika aku ini masih pelajar SMA, hm?" Naruto menaruh coklat hangat Hinata dan mengambil duduk di depan gadis itu.

"K-Kudengar dari t-temanku…" Hinata mengalihkan pandangan.

"Hmm, ini aneh sekali. Padahal aku belum bertemu siapa pun. Satu-satunya orang yang pernah ke rumahku adalah dirimu. Mungkin temanmu itu salah orang, Hyuuga-san…" Naruto menyesap kopi hitamnya.

"H-Hinata…" Hinata berucap lirih. "P-Panggil saja aku H-Hinata…"

"Oke, em, Hinata-chan? Boleh kupanggil begitu?" Naruto memandang Hinata.

"Em, ya…" Hinata mengangguk dan menyeduh coklat hangatnya.

"Kau masih SMA?" Tanya Naruto.

"Uhm!" Hinata mengangguk. "Tapi, semester depan aku akan mulai menjadi mahasiswa!" Lanjutnya.

"Hm, itu bagus. Jadi, kau sudah memiliki gambaran untuk melanjutkan kemana?" Naruto kembali bertanya.

"Hmm… Mungkin Konoha. Yah, Konoha juga bagus." Hinata mengendikkan bahu. Kini kegugupannya mulai mencair.

"Wah, kita bisa berangkat bersama kalau begitu!" Naruto berucap senang. "Aku juga kuliah di sana. Aku mengambil teknik. Kau berencana mengambil apa?" Naruto tampak penasaran.

"Etto… Sastra? Entahlah, aku masih belum memikirkan untuk mengambil jurusan apa. Tetapi aku sudah memutuskan untuk melanjutkan ke Konoha!"

"Itu bagus. Kau mungkin hanya perlu menyesuaikan sesuai minat dan kemampuanmu saja. Oh iya, jika ada yang tidak bisa kau kerjakan ketika belajar, aku bisa mengajarimu!" Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Aksi naruto tersebut sukses membuat Hinata tersipu malu. Meskipun banyak yang sudah menyatakan cinta padanya, tetapi entah mengapa kerlingan dari Naruto barusan sukses membuatnya gugup. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Pipinya memanas. Hinata memilih untuk kembali menyesap coklat hangatnya yang sudah lumayan mendingin itu. Yah, sebagai pengalih agar ia tidak tampak tegang dan gugup di depan Naruto.

"M-Memang boleh a-aku belajar di sini?" Hinata menatap Naruto.

"Tentu saja-ttebayo!" Naruto terkikik pelan. "Kau bahkan boleh jika mau menginap di sini. Yah, meskipun itu agak sedikit tidak mungkin, tetapi aku ini orangnya terbuka. Jadi, jangan sungkan, oke? Lagipula kita 'kan bertetangga sebelahan. Akan terasa tidak nyaman jika terlalu kaku, hahaha…" Naruto pun tertawa lepas.

"Yah… Mungkin N-Naruto-nii bisa membantuku belajar…" Ucap Hinata tanpa sadar telah memanggil Naruto dengan embel-embel '-nii' tersebut.

"Naruto-nii?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Hinata pun sedikit gelagapan. Bingung mencari alasan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tersebut.

"K-Kau 'kan lebih tua dariku, m-makanya kupanggil Naruto-nii!" Lagi, Hinata menyesap coklatnya.

"Hahaha… Ya, ya, ya, kau boleh panggil aku sesukamu saja, Hinata-chan!" Tanpa sengaja, Naruto mengusap pelan puncak kepala Hinata tersebut. Gemas dengan gadis itu.

"Eh?" Hinata pun terdiam.

"Oh!" Naruto langsung menarik tangannya. "Maaf. Habisnya aku gemas sekali melihatmu, hehehe…"

Hinata hanya sedikit tersenyum. Menghindari untuk bicara. Karena ia tahu jika ia menanggapi perkataan Naruto, lelaki itu akan menertawakannya karena ia pasti berkata dengan nada penuh kegugupan.

Sore hari itu, Hinata menghabiskan coklat hangatnya bersama Naruto dengan obrolan santai mereka. Mereka membicarakan berbagai hal mulai dari musik, karya seni, kegemaran dan bahkan makanan kesukaan mereka. Hinata tersenyum kecil melihat tetangganya itu bercerita panjang lebar dengan ekspresi ceria. Sesekali gurauan yang dibuat oleh Naruto mebuatnya tertawa hingga ia merasakan nyeri pada otot perutnya karena tertawa puas. Naruto pun begitu, ia sering tertawa mendengar bagaimana cara Hinata menyampaikan ceritanya. Laki-laki itu melihat gerak-gerik Hinata yang seperti itu layaknya anak perempuan kecil yang manja. Sungguh, ia tidak pernah menemukan gadis periang seperti itu sebelumnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KEDIAMAN NAMIKAZE NARUTO, 19.00 P.M.**

**.**

**TING TONG TING TONG…**

"Hai, tunggu sebentar!"

Naruto yang sebelumnya berkutik dengan tugas kuliahnya kini menghentikan aktivitasnya tersebut dan berjalan menuruni anak tangga. Lelaki itu lantas berjalan ke arah ruang tamu, hendak membuka pintu. Sebenarnya Naruto cukup heran karena tidak biasanya ia kedatangan tamu di malam hari. Kecuali…

**KLEK!**

"Konbanwa, Naruto-nii!" Hinata menyapanya penuh semangat.

"H-Hinata-chan–"

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya, Hinata sudah terlebih dahulu menerobos masuk dan tak sengaja membuat Naruto terdorong ke dalam. Naruto menghela nafas sejenak. Baginya, hal ini bukanlah sesuatu yang aneh lagi. Ia yang sudah tinggal di situ dan bertetangga dengan keluarga Hinata selama kurang lebih 4 bulan. Dan ia pun tidak kaget jika Hinata sering mengunjunginya malam-malam seperti ini. Tentunya dengan alasan klasik yaitu belajar. 'Sepertinya aku cukup keliru dengan tawaranku dulu…' Naruto membatin dengan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Kali ini apalagi, Hinata-chan?" Naruto yang sudah menutup pintu kini berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Aku kebingungan dengan soal Matematika ini!" Gadis cantik itu lantas menyodorkan salah satu buku tebal yang kita yakini sebagai buku Matematika.

"Coba kulihat." Naruto mengambil buku tersebut. "Ooh… Untuk menyelesaikan soal ini kau perlu menggunakan rumus integral terlebih dahulu, baru nanti bisa diaplikasikan pada soal ini. Kau masih ingat 'kan rumus intergral?" Naruto menatap Hinata.

"Yap, aku masih ingat!" Hinata meraih kembali bukunya dari Naruto.

Hinata mulai mengerjakan soal yang ia tanyakan tadi. Terjadi keheningan. Naruto hanya duduk dan mengamati Hinata menjawab soal-soal tersebut. Dalam benak laki-laki itu, ia sempat merasa heran terhadap Hinata. Naruto menilai Hinata adalah gadis yang cerdas yang seharusnya mudah untuk mempelajari segala jenis pelajaran dengan cepat. Hal itu terlihat bagaimana ketika Hinata mulai mengerjakan soal yang hanya dengan satu kali bertanya dan langsung menjawabnya dengan benar. Kalau pun Hinata adalah anak yang bodoh, logikanya, anak tersebut akan selalu bertanya berulang-ulang dan selalu salah menjawab soal, bukan?

"Ne, Hinata-chan…" Naruto memangku dagu.

"Hmm?" Hinata masih berkutat mengerjakan soal tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

"Kau ini sebenarnya anak yang pintar, bukan?" Naruto menatap tajam Hinata.

Hinata yang ditanyai seperti itu hanya diam dan tidak menyahut. Ia juga berhenti menulis dan menjawab soal-soal tadi. Otaknya sibuk berpikir untuk memberi jawaban atas pertanyaan Naruto. Memang yang ditanyakan oleh Naruto ada benarnya. Sebenarnya, ia selalu datang ke rumah Naruto dengan alasan belajar hanya untuk kamuflase saja agar bisa selalu bertemu dengan Naruto. Tetapi, haruskah ia mengaku secepat itu pada lelaki yang sekarang menginjak semester empat di perguruan tinggi tersebut?

"N-Naruto-nii ini bicara apa sih? Aha… ahahaha…" Hinata tertawa canggung.

"Sudah, mengaku saja. Kau ini sebenarnya gadis yang pintar 'kan? Nilai rapormu pasti diatas 90 semua?" Selidik Naruto.

Keringat dingin membasahi pelipis Hinata.

"M-Mana mungkin aku s-sepintar itu, N-Naruto-nii. K-kalau aku pintar untuk apa a-aku belajar di sini denganmu?" Hinata tergugup.

"Hmm…" Naruto akhirnya menyerah. "Ya sudahlah, aku percaya denganmu…"

Hinata bernafas lega. Dalam hatinya, ia sebenarnya tidak ingin berbohong seperti itu pada Naruto. Tetapi, jika ia mengakuinya pada Naruto, lelaki itu pasti akan kecewa dengannya dan mungkin akan tidak ingin bertemu dengan Hinata lagi. Dan bagi Hinata inilah cara satu-satunya agar ia dapat selalu dekat dengan Naruto. Alasan klasik dengan mengkambinghitamkan alasan untuk belajar setiap hari di rumah Naruto, tetapi sebenarnya ia ingin selalu bertemu laki-laki itu. Ini semua demi perasaannya. Demi perasaan yang timbul semakin besar setiap harinya di hati Hinata terhadap Naruto. Mungkin terdengar seperti _stalker_ atau pengganggu bagi Naruto, tetapi bagi Hinata tidak masalah. Dengan misinya ini, ia selalu berharap perhatian yang ia berikan untuk Naruto dapat tersalurkan pada lelaki itu. Sehingga lelaki itu sadar jika selama ini Hinata menyukainya dan kemungkinan besar akan membalas cinta Hinata. Ya, Hinata meyakini hal itu.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**THE NEXT DAY…**

**KEDIAMAN NAMIKAZE NARUTO, 19.00 P.M.**

**.**

"Lagi?!" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak percaya.

"Yahoo~!" Hinata menyapa Naruto sebentar dan menghambur ke dalam rumah laki-laki itu.

"Kau mau belajar lagi di sini?" Naruto menatap Hinata tak percaya.

"Iyaaaa~!" Hinata langsung duduk di ruang tamu tempat biasanya ia belajar jika berada di rumah Naruto.

"Haah…" Naruto menghela nafas. "Jadi, kali ini kau mau belajar apa?" Naruto duduk di sebelah Hinata.

"_English_…" Hinata berucap fasih.

"_But I think your English is excelent, so why do you still learn it here?_" Naruto mendekap kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Hinata yang sebenarnya mengetahui arti pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto tersebut hanya menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. Kali ini ia harus mencari alasan lain yang masuk akal dan Naruto juga harus mempercayai alasan tersebut. Matanya bergerak kesana-kemari. Sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya.

"_Idiom!_" Serunya tiba-tiba. "_I don't understand some idioms!_"

Naruto memicingkan kedua matanya. Menatap tajam Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata yang ditatap seperti itu hanya semakin gugup. Dalam hati, ia berharap Naruto akan mempercayai alasannya tersebut.

"_Okay. I'll teach you and tell you about idioms. Which part you don't understand? Gimme your notebook!_" Naruto meminta Hinata untuk memberikan buku catatannya.

"_This one!_" Hinata memberikan buku catatannya dan menunjuk salah satu kalimat yang ada dalam buku.

"Hmm…" Naruto pun membaca kalimat yang dimaksud oleh Hinata. "Oh, untuk bagian ini kau tidak perlu ambil pusing. Kata ini hampir mirip artinya seperti 'terkesan'. Begitu saja kau tidak paham?" Naruto menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang meremehkan.

"Mou! Aku 'kan tidak paham, Naruto-nii!" Hinata menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Hahaha… Iya, iya. Sekarang kau sudah paham 'kan?" Naruto mengusap puncak kepala Hinata lembut.

"Hai." Hinata tersenyum ceria pada Naruto. "Oh iya, Naruto-nii, aku–"

**TING TONG TING TONG….**

Tepat saat Hinata belum selesai dengan ucapannya, terdengar suara bel rumah Naruto. Sang pemilik rumah tentu saja menatap ke arah pintu. Naruto tersenyum sekilas pada Hinata sebelum beranjak berdiri untuk membuka pintu dan melihat tamu yang datang. Hinata sebenarnya merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran tamu tersebut. Hinata cukup kesal karena tepat pada saat ia akan berbasa-basi dengan Naruto, justru suara bel pintu mengusiknya. Karena penasaran, Hinata sedikit mengintip untuk melihat siapa tamu yang datang malam-malam seperti sekarang.

"_Oh, Shion!_" Taerdengar suara Naruto sedikit kaget.

"Shion? Siapa itu?" Hinata menggumam kecil.

Ketika Hinata bertanya-tanya mengenai tamu Naruto tersebut, manik bulannya sudah mendapati Naruto tengah membopong gadis bersurai keemasan dengan paras yang sangat cantik. Wajahnya yang cantik itu, jika Hinata menilai, sangat mirip dengan boneka Barbie. Gadis itu tinggi dan langsing. Pakaian yang dikenakannya juga tergolong pakaian yang modis. Hinata sempat terkagum dengan gadis tersebut. Namun ada yang aneh. Gadis itu mengguman tak jelas. Dan raut wajahnya juga terlihat sedih. Samar-samar Hinata mencium aroma alkohol dari gadis itu saat Naruto mendudukkan gadis tersebut di salah satu sofa. Wanita itu mabuk.

"Hei, Shion! Kau kenapa?" Naruto terlihat khawatir.

Hinata yang melihat pemandangan tersebut hanya sedikit memanyunkan bibir. Sebenarnya, ia cukup iri dengan perhatian yang diberikan Naruto pada gadis bernama Shion tersebut. Tetapi, pikiran itu ia buang jauh-jauh. Dalam hati, Hinata yakin jika Naruto suatu hari nanti juga akan memperhatikannya dan mengkhawatirkannya, sama seperti apa yang dilakukan Naruto sekarang.

"S-Sasuke-kun… Hiks…" Shion mulai terisak. "Ia lebih memilih Sakura, Naruto-kun!"

Manik amethyst Hinata membulat kaget karena tiba-tiba saja gadis bernama Shion itu memeluk Naruto. Menghamburkan diri dan menangis di dada bidang Naruto. Hinata tidak paham apa hubungan yang dimiliki gadis itu dengan Naruto. Namun, yang Hinata ketahui, ia tidak menyukai aksi gadis itu memeluk Naruto erat seperti sekarang. Sesuatu dalam hati Hinata terasa seperti sakit. Mungkinkah ia cemburu? Oke, jika memang ia cemburu, ia akan mengakui hal itu.

"Sudahlah… Aku 'kan sudah mengatakan padamu, Teme itu menyukai Sakura. Kenapa kau tidak mendengarkan omonganku, hn?!" Naruto mengelus punggung Shion, berusaha untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

"Aku tidak peduli!" Shion mengusap kasar sisa-sisa air matanya. "Yang kusukai itu Sasuke-kun!"

"Wakatta, wakatta…" Naruto perlahan mulai bangkit. "Aku akan mengambilkan air dingin untukmu. Jadi, tunggulah di sini!"

Sosok Naruto pun lenyap dari pandangan Hinata dan Shion. Kini tinggal mereka berdua. Hinata yang sedari tadi diam saja, kini melanjutkan belajarnya. Tidak mau jika harus terlibat perbincangan dengan gadis bernama Shion itu. Sedangkan Shion, ia menatap tajam ke arah Hinata. Gadis itu tidak mengenali remaja yang sedang belajar itu. Shion pun mendengus kecil. Ia hanya tidak menyangka jika ada gadis yang mendatangi rumah Naruto malam-malam begini.

"Kau kekasihnya?" Shion mulai angkat bicara.

"Eh?" Hinata mendongak dan menatap Shion. "Aku?" Hinata menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau pikir aku bicara dengan hantu di sini?!" Shion mendengus kesal. "Tentu saja aku bertanya padamu!" Shion mulai kesal.

"A-Aku bukan k-kekasih Naruto-nii. K-Kami hanya bertetangga…" Hinata menjawab lirih. 'Belum saat ini, tapi suatu hari nanti Naruto-nii akan jadi kekasihku!' Imbuh Hinata dalam hati.

"Cih!" Shion mendecih. "Kuberitahu kau, anak kecil. Naruto itu tidak menyukai anak kecil semacam dirimu. Jadi, jangan berharap kau bisa menjadi kekasihnya. Di kampus, laki-laki itu sangat populer. Banyak gadis rela mengantri untuknya. Jadi, untuk apa dia harus repot-repot mengurusi anak kecil sepertimu?!" Shion menyandarkan bahu. "Membuang waktu saja!"

Perkataan Shion yang seolah-olah dapat membaca pikiran Hinata tersebut cukup membuat gadis Hyuuga itu kesal. Pasalnya ia dipanggil anak kecil oleh gadis yang tidak dikenalnya. Meskipun Hinata mengakui kadang pemikirannya masih seperti anak kecil, tetapi ia bukan anak kecil lagi. Ia sudah remaja. Dan juga, kata-kata dari Shion cukup melukai hatinya. Terlebih ucapan mengenai kepopuleran Naruto di kampus. Hinata tidak menyangkal juga kalau semisalnya Naruto menjadi idola kampus. Hanya saja, membayangkan banyak gadis mengantri untuknya…

Itu adalah suatu hal yang tidak bisa Hinata bayangkan. Tetapi, mempertimbangkan apa yang Shion katakan tadi, cukup masuk akal. Naruto adalah sosok laki-laki yang memiliki karakter layaknya orang dewasa. Jadi, untuk memilih pasangan kekasih, sudah seharusnya laki-laki itu memilih wanita yang berwatak sama dewasanya, bukan?

'Jika dibandingkan denganku... aku hanyalah tidak lebih dari anak remaja yang masih bersifat kekanak-kanakan…'

Hinata membatin dengan memasang wajah lesu. Perlahan Hinata mulai membereskan alat-alat tulis dan belajarnya. Shion yang melihat Hinata mengemasi barangnya itu hanya menatap heran. Hinata lantas berdiri.

"A-Ano… Tolong sampaikan pada Naruto-nii kalau aku pulang dulu. K-Kurasa Kaa-san tadi sempat meminta tolong padaku. Permisi!"

Hinata membungkuk hormat pada Shion lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Ia membuka pelan pintu rumah Naruto dan menutupnya kembali. Samar-samar Shion sudah tidak mendengarkan derap langkah dari Hinata. Shion pun hanya mengendikkan bahu.

"Gomen. Aku tidak menemukan air dinginnya. Sebagai gantinya, ini kuambilkan air mineral–" Naruto yang sudah kembali menatap heran Shion. "Kemana Hinata-chan?"

"Gadis yang tadi?" Shion bertanya pada Naruto. Dan laki-laki itu mengangguk. "Dia sudah pulang. Katanya ada sesuatu entah apa itu dengan ibunya…"

"Hmm… Begitu ya…"

Naruto yang masih berdiri hanya memandangi pintu rumahnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit janggal dengan kepergian Hinata yang tiba-tiba seperti itu. Pada akhirnya, Naruto pun hanya mengendikkan bahu. Mungkin, memang Hinata sedang ada keperluan dengan ibunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FEW DAYS LATER…**

**.**

**KEDIAMAN HYUUGA, 16.00 P.M.**

**.**

Ini sudah memasuki hari ketiga semenjak terakhir kali Hinata datang ke rumah Naruto. Sekarang gadis Hyuuga itu tengah memandang perkarangan rumah Naruto. Dapat ia lihat sosok Naruto tengah melambaikan tangannya pada gadis tempo hari yang ia temui, Shion. Tak lama, mereka berdua memasuki rumah Naruto. Sudah beberapa hari ini gadis bernama Shion itu terus mendatangi Naruto. Setiap Hinata memiliki waktu luang dan rencananya ia akan mengunjungi Naruto, ketika itu pula ia selalu melihat jika gadis bernama Shion itu tengah mengunjungi Naruto. Hampir tidak ada waktu bagi Hinata untuk bertemu dengan Naruto. Gadis bemanik bulan itu menggerutu kesal.

"Menyebalkan!" Hinata menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

"Kenapa perempuan itu selalu mendatangi rumah Naruto-nii?!" Hinata meremas kesal boneka Teddy Bear kesayangannya. "Jangan-jangan dia adalah kekasih Naruto-nii?!"

Mendengar argumennya sendiri, Hinata langsung saja bangun dan terduduk. Ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, berusaha menangkis pemikiran tersebut. Tetapi, kembali logikanya bermain. Sekarang, coba pikirkan baik-baik, jika wanita itu bukan kekasih Naruto, kenapa wanita itu selalu datang menemui Naruto dan memeluk mesra Naruto seperti tempo hari yang lalu?

'Tidak boleh! Naruto-nii tidak boleh bersama gadis itu!'

Hinata pun beranjak dari ranjangnya. Ia berdiri dan mengamati pantulan dirinya di cermin. Saat ini ia hanya mengenakan _hot pants_ berwarna krem serta atasan _tank top_ berwarna biru. Ia pun membuka lemari pakaian dan mengambil salah satu kaos asal dan memakainya. Dengan cepat, Hinata pun membuka pintu dan menuruni anak tangga. Ibunya yang sempat melihat putrinya terburu-buru itu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Kembali pada Hinata. Sekarang gadis itu sudah berlari keluar rumah dan berjalan memasuki perkarangan rumah Naruto. Ekspresi kesal serta khawatir terpancar jelas di wajahnya. Dengan gusar, Hinata mulai mengetok pintu rumah Naruto berulangkali dengan keras. Satu atau dua detik masih belum ada yang membuka pintu. Sekali lagi Hinata mengetok pintu dengan keras. Tak lama pintu itu terbuka perlahan dan menampilkan sosok Naruto yang menatapnya heran.

"Hinata-chan? Kenapa–"

Belum selesai dengan keheranannya, lengan Naruto segera saja ditarik oleh Hinata. Membuat laki-laki yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu pasrah dengan Hinata yang menyeretnya. Naruto semakin heran dengan Hinata karena gadis itu menyeretnya dan memaksanya untuk mengikuti setiap langkahnya. Ia tidak tahu, kemana dirinya akan dibawa oleh Hinata.

"Hinata-chan?!" Naruto berucap. "Kita mau kemana?!" Tanyanya bingung pada Hinata.

"Mou! Naruto-nii ikut aku saja!" Hinata yang berada di depannya itu hanya terus menariknya.

"H-Hei, jangan begitu. Aku kedatangan tamu, aku tidak enak pada Shion karena meninggalkannya sendirian…" Naruto berusaha melepas jemari Hinata yang terus menariknya.

"Tidak boleh!" Hinata tiba-tiba berseru.

"Eh?"

"Naruto-nii harus ikut denganku!"

Mereka berdua yang sempat berhenti sejenak, lantas kembali berjalan. Hinata tetap berjalan mendahului Naruto dan tetap menarik tangan pemuda itu. Sedangkan Naruto, ia hanya menghembuskan nafas pelan. Sekali lagi, ia pasrah karena Hinata menyeretnya menuju suatu tempat.

**.**

**.**

Kini keduanya sudah berada di salah satu taman bermain dekat kompleks perumahan mereka. Hinata berhenti melangkah. Hal tersebut tentu saja membuat Naruto mau tak mau juga menghentikan langkahnya. Ditatapnya gadis remaja tersebut dengan pandangan heran. Hinata masih berdiri memunggunginya. Naruto pun menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Hinata-chan, kenapa kita kemari?"

"…"

Masih belum ada sahutan dari Hinata. Naruto pun semakin menatapnya penasaran.

"Hei, kenapa kita kemari?"

"…"

Naruto yang masih belum mendapat respon dari Hinata tersebut mulai kesal.

"Jika kau tetap diam saja seperti itu, aku akan kembali dan meninggalkanmu. Aku tidak enak meninggalkan Shion sendirian!"

Naruto pun mulai berbalik dan akan kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Naruto menoleh sejenak untuk melihat sosok yang memeluknya itu. Dapat safir itu lihat jika saat ini Hinata tengah mendekapnya erat. Naruto pun tampak kebingungan dan keheranan karena Hinata tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Suki…" Bisik Hinata pelan. "Watashi wa Naruto-nii no koto… suki…"

Safir Naruto membulat dengan sempurna. Kaget mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Hinata. Pikirannya sempat berhenti sejenak. Laki-laki itu pun hanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat, membiarkan dirinya dan Hinata tetap pada posisi seperti itu. Perlahan ketika otaknya sudah kembali bekerja, Naruto perlahan melepaskan jemari Hinata yang masih memeluknya dan berbalik untuk menatap gadis itu. Dapat ia lihat kini wajah manis dan cantik Hinata tengah bersemu merah. Naruto tahu jika saat ini gadis itu tengah tersipu malu, terlihat dari rona merah yang ada di wajahnya. Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Kau menyukaiku?" Naruto bertanya lirih.

"…" Hinata tidak menjawab dan hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Haah…" Naruto menghela nafas.

Detik selanjutnya, manik indah Hinata membulat dengan sempurna. Naruto yang berdiri di depannya tiba-tiba saja menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangat. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia dipeluk oleh laki-laki itu. Wajahnya yang semula sudah merah, kini menjadi semakin merah. Dan Naruto hanya semakin memeluknya erat.

"Dasar kau ini…" Lelaki itu berbisik pelan. "Jadi itu alasanmu selalu belajar di rumahku?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Kalau kau menyukaiku, cukup katakan saja padaku, Hinata-chan. Kau ini benar-benar menggemaskan!"

Untuk beberapa saat mereka tetap bertahan dengan posisi seperti itu. Hinata yang berada di dekapan Naruto dapat mencium aroma citrus khas laki-laki itu. Selain itu, ia juga dapat merasakan irama detak jantung dari Naruto. Jantung laki-laki itu terdengar berdetak begitu cepat, tidak kalah cepatnya dengan jantungnya sendiri. Hinata pun hanya tersenyum kecil.

"N-Ne, N-Naruto-nii…" Hinata berbisik lirih. "J-Jadi, b-bagaimana?"

"Hm, apanya?" Naruto ganti bertanya.

Hinata yang mendengarnya segera saja mendorong tubuh Naruto. Amethystnya langsung menatap tidak percaya safir Naruto. Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu setelah ia bersusah payah memberanikan diri menyatakan perasaannya?

"Mou! Naruto-nii! Kenapa kau justru bertanya apanya?!" Hinata nampak kesal. "Aku kan s-sudah m-mengatakannya… T-Tidak bisakah k-kau m-memberikan j-jawaban..?" Hinata lantas gugup dan memainkan kedua ujung telunjuknya.

Naruto yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum lembut. Ia pun mengelus puncak kepala Hinata.

"Dasar anak yang menggemaskan! Kehadiranmu itu membuatku mati-matian untuk bersikap tidak terlalu gugup jika sedang bersamamu, tahu!" Aku Naruto. "Aku menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk bisa menyatakan perasaanku padamu, tetapi kau justru menyatakannya lebih dulu."

Mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Naruto tersebut, Hinata pun mendongak.

"J-Jadi…?"

"Yah… Kita jalani saja dulu. Jangan terlalu terburu-buru, Hinata-chan. Aku juga menyukaimu, tetapi kita bisa memulainya dengan perlahan, bukan?"

"J-Jadi Naruto-nii juga m-menyukaiku?!" Hinata menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

"Hm, ya…" Naruto tersenyum lembut.

Hinata bergitu bahagia. Ternyata selama ini usahanya tidak sia-sia untuk memberikan perhatian pada pemuda itu. Perasaannya terbalas. Ini seperti mimpi, namun Hinata sadar bahwa saat ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi. Di saat ia merasa bahagia seperti sekarang, ia teringat sesuatu.'Ahh… tentang itu…'

"A-Ano, N-Naruto-nii…" Hinata memanggil lirih. "M-Mengenai Shion-san…"

"Oh, Shion? Kenapa? Kau cemburu ya saat dia bersamaku?" Goda Naruto.

Hinata lagi-lagi mengangguk.

"Aku dan Shion hanya bersahabat saja. Tidak lebih dari itu. Shion adalah teman pertamaku saat aku pindah ke Universitas Konoha!" Jelas Naruto.

"J-Jadi Shion-san bukan k-kekasihmu?" Hinata kembali memastikan.

"Tentu saja bukan, ttebayo!" Naruto lalu tertawa. "Aku tidak memiliki kekasih, Hinata-chan!"

Mendengar hal tersebut langsung dari penuturan Naruto, membuat hati Hinata merasa lega. Ternyata memang tidak ada hubungan apa-apa antara Naruto dan Shion. Hinata bersyukur. Bukan, ia sangaaaat bersyukur. Selain mengetahui bahwa Naruto belum memiliki kekasih, pernyataan Naruto yang juga ternyata menyukainya sungguh membuatnya bahagia. Cintanya benar-benar terbalas.

**GREB…**

Hinata melirik ke bawah. Saat ini jemarinya tengah digenggam erat oleh Naruto.

"Ayo kita kembali!" Ajak pemuda itu.

Hinata tersenyum lembut. "Uhm!"

Dan mereka berdua kini tengah berjalan dan kembali pulang. Matahari sore yang menjadi saksi bisu kepergian mereka hanya semakin menenggelamkan dirinya. Memaksa sore untuk segera bertukar dengan malam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE..**

**SEMENTARA ITU KETIKA NARUTO DAN HINATA PERGI…**

Shion memangku dagu dengan memasang wajah bosan.

"Haah… Aku ditinggalkan sendirian di sini…"

Shion lantas menoleh ke samping. Maniknya menangkap suatu benda tergeletak di atas meja ruang tamu Naruto. Ia mengambil benda tersebut yang ternyata adalah ponsel milik Naruto. Ide jahil pun terlintas di otaknya. Dengan cepat, jemari Shion menelusuri ponsel Naruto tersebut. Ia pun berinisiatif untuk menjelajahi isi ponsel Naruto, dimulai dari galeri foto. Shion pun membuka galeri foto tersebut. Maniknya membulat kaget setelah menemukan puluhan, tidak, mungkin ratusan foto seorang gadis yang sama namun dengan gaya dan pose yang berbeda-beda.

"Ini 'kan gadis yang tinggal di sebelahnya itu…"

Yap, Shion saat ini sedang melihat satu per satu foto Hinata yang ternyata diam-diam Naruto simpan dalam ponselnya.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Yahooo~! (entah kenapa neko suka sapaan kayak gini.. XD)**

**Kembali lagi nih sama neko. Kali ini neko bawain fict yang, em, sederhana saja sih ceritanya. Hehehe…**

**Tapi, neko harap fict ini dapat menghibur readers sekalian. So, would you like to review this fict?**


End file.
